


Periwinkle

by nonbinarylaurent (yamswrites)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Laurent in a skirt, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamswrites/pseuds/nonbinarylaurent
Summary: "The skirt is short on purpose,“ said Laurent.





	Periwinkle

It was rather lucky that Damen did not have anything breakable in his hands, because the moment he laid eyes on Laurent, it surely would have slipped from his grasp and plummeted, only to shatter upon the floor.

To put it simply, Damen was speechless.

“Hello, Damen.”

Damen’s throat was dry as he closed the door to their chambers. He could not believe what he was seeing.

“Laurent,” said Damen.

“Yes?” Laurent’s tone was cool, collected.

“Laurent.”

Laurent arched an eyebrow, attempting to remain aloof. No doubt as a part of the game he was playing, but there was a ghost of a smile at his lips he was trying to stifle. No doubt pleased that what he wore had warranted such a response from Damen.

“You look—” Damen was a loss for words.

“I look…? Come now, finish the sentence. The suspense is killing me.”

“Beautiful. Amazing.  You—You are in a _skirt_.”

Not just any skirt, but a skirt that perhaps could have been worn by one in the hottest of summer days. The fabric thin, almost sheer. 

“How observant of you.” But Damen caught the slightest flush to his cheeks.

Damen’s gaze fell to his legs. They were so beautiful, muscular— so much like the marble statues of athletic youths and beauties in the palace. Laurent was easily more beautiful, bathed in the light of the setting sun. The fabric was a pale blue, so pretty against against his creamy thighs.

He tore his gaze away, back up to Laurent’s face. There was the slightest smirk on his lips, he was amused.

“There is no need to look away. The skirt is short on purpose, after all,“ said Laurent. 

Damen’s lips parted, poised to speak, but Laurent beat him to it.

“Though, I had hoped you would do more than look.”

“What had you hoped I would do?” asked Damen.

Laurent’s expression turned thoughtful. Then, he walked over to Damen, so gracefully, the skirt’s fabric swishing with the movement as he walked. Once he had reached his destination, he carefully took Damen’s hands and placed them at his waist.

“Fuck me,” said Laurent.

“Yes—”

“With the skirt still on.”

“That can be easily arranged.”

“I should hope so. I’m not wearing anything beneath it.”

One of Damen’s hands slid down as if to test this statement, Laurent aided in this by rucking up his skirt for Damen to see and—

Damen groaned. “You really don’t have… Oh, Gods. Laurent. You are perfect.”

“Mm, this I know. Now, fuck me,” said Laurent.

And Damen could only oblige. He pulled Laurent towards the bed and fucked him, then again after, sweetly made love to him. There was something about the skirt, something about seeing it bunched up about Laurent’s waist as he filled him. Especially, when Laurent spilled— seeing the drops of white against the pale blue fabric.

Damen was captivated by the sight.

Yes, he liked the skirt very much.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> [{my capri blog}](http://dreamingonabedofwhiteflowers.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [{reblog on tumblr}](http://dreamingonabedofwhiteflowers.tumblr.com/post/161471346164/the-skirt-is-short-on-purpose-for-damenlaurent)


End file.
